Blood Underwater
by GnarlySpirit
Summary: Stefan and Damon weren't the only Salvatore's to be turned into vampires. They believe their sister, Lydia, is in a grave somewhere, not an eternal vampire. Lydia's life is blur to her since a certain Original erased her memories, including being in love with the youngest male Original, Kol. Now she returns to Mystic Falls and the sibling reunion is just one part of her return.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

** Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**

I walked the dreary streets I used to call home. They used to mean comfort and happiness at one point in my life, but now it's just a haunted town of misery. I'm sure much has changed, just like the rest of the world. A part of me misses being here, the other wants to burn it right now to the ground. Nonetheless I am here and there is no turning back now. A sign for the Mystic Grill was bright in this night and I heard a familiar voice inside. I let my feet trot step by step until I reached the glass windows peering into the grill. I looked around to find him. Then I see him. His icy blue eyes burn into my hazel ones. I smirked as his face turned as if he has seen a ghost. I walked away and I knew he would come after me so I sped out into a random street. And into another until I was certain my trace was gone.

My feet endlessly took me around this damned town. I somehow ended up at my old home. Home. I never thought I would see it again. Yet my brother's actions led me right back. I heard no one inside so I waltzed right in. Everything seemed different, but it felt exactly the same as it did about a century and a half ago. I walked the halls and landed to a room that felt right for me. I laid on the empty bed, in the empty room, in the empty house. Until I heard footsteps. I rose up in fear then I remembered the worse that could come wouldn't be anyone to be afraid of, neither of which would care kill their precious sister. I sat down innocently as a familiar face came into viewing.

"Hello. Katherine? No, you must be the new doppelganger." I eyed the girl and she did the same to me. She looked exactly like Katherine with a few minor differences. For instance, Katherine's hair was curly not strait.

"Who are you?" She stepped back a bit as I stood up.

"Now you really don't have to be afraid. I already had my dinner. Anyways, who are you?"

"If I yell Stefan or Damon would kill you-"

"Do it!" I agreed in happiness. "I cannot wait to see them."

I grinned at this girl and her face of confusion was pretty amusing. "Once again, who are you?"

"Lydia Salvatore, at your service," I said as I bowed to her. Her face was priceless. "Don't look- wait. I was never mentioned? You do know Damon and Stefan are my brothers, right?" Once again she did not know what to say. I felt a bit awkward as she tried to think of something. "Well I will say this, you are much quieter then Katherine."

She smiled as she said," I'm sorry, I'm not used learning about things like this out of no where. I-I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Gilbert? It's amazing how the Petrova bloodline came into the Gilbert line. I will tell you this: I hated your ancestors. They were quite annoying." I walked around the room as Elena watched me closely. "Elena, where are my brothers?"

"They should be here soon..." she quietly spoke. She was terrified yet, she still placed a brave face.

"Listen, you can trust me. At least for the time being. You're not why I am here, my brothers are," I took a step towards her and she took one back. I smirked at her actions. " Damon and Stefan, my brothers who I loved so very much, but I don't know how to approach them with the whole I'm-a-vampire-just-like-you situation." I stood there biting my lip, my eyes looking around as I thought of a way to gracefully tell them that I am a vampire.

Elena grinned a bit as she asked, "Wait, they don't know you're a vampire?" I smiled and shook my head. She burrowed her eyebrows together as she tried to figure me out. "Why are you happy? They're gonna be...well shocked."

I sighed and looked down with my eyes. "Listen, they don't know because it was better for them to not know, but our path's have crossed and I had no choice. I just need to somehow calmly tell them that I'm a blood sucker. Also I look a bit older than they remember. I'm probably the same age as Stefan or older."

I looked at the Gilbert before me. She appeared to be sorry for me. Then her blood. I may have already eaten dinner, but her sympathetic look gave me a reason to drain her dry. Her veins carried the alluring blood that filled every one of my senses that were about to lose control. My eyes turned red and my veins became black as Elena began to worry. That's when I ran out of the boarding house. I sped out, but was immediately thrown down by someone and they put a stake through my stomach. I screamed so loud that people on the other side of the world would probably be able hear me. The pain pounded through every inch of my damned body. Then I looked up to my attacker, ready to kill them.

That's when I saw his icy blue eyes burn into my hazel ones.

"Brother..." I whispered out. His eyes grew wide and yet the stake was still pierced into my stomach. He finally came to his senses and took it out. I gasped as I could move more comfortably than a few seconds ago. I laid there with my eyes closed as my body healed itself. When it was done, I opened my eyes. Standing there was my brother. He didn't look shocked, like a few moments ago, he looked angry. The same expression for when I stole one of his items. I avoided eye contact for a bit then looked him strait in the eye. "Hi."

"What the hell are you doing here? No, I don't mean here in Mystic Falls. I mean here , as in you should by laying in a grave somewhere. Dead. Don't give me that crap that you missed your _darling _brothers. Don't! Tell me the truth or I will take this stake and jam it right into your stomach again," he said as he got angrier with each sentence spewing out of his mouth. My heart shattered into millions of pieces as I listened to him. He was my favorite and vice versa. I was never treated with such anger. This was nothing I expected at all.

Tears started to form around my eyes, my voice shook as I said, "I-I...do miss you and Stefan-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL-CRAP!" Damon yelled. I flinched in response.

"Damon!" A familiar voice yelled at him. I looked to my right and there was Stefan along with Elena. I stood up right next to Damon as Stefan appeared in front of us. "Lydia?

I nodded my head with my eyes fixated on the ground as I expected more yelling coming from Stefan. Silence. My gaze went up and Stefan looked speechless. Then he embraced me in a bone crushing hug and I hugged back. "I missed you so much, brother."

"I thought you were dead." He said to me. We separated, I looked up to him and just shook my head. "When did this happen?" That was a story I was not yet ready to tell. I still needed a certain Original to give me back my memories.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I began to think about the parts I can recall. "To be honest, I don't remember exactly how I was turned. A vampire turned me, but erased my memories. I remember father practically selling me to that blacksmith... he would beat me constantly and rip every letter I tired to send to the both of you," I said as those memories flashed through my mind. "The only time I had to myself was when I had finished the house duties and he was at work... then the vampire came into the picture and he changed my life. I don't remember much because he erased those memories. I remember telling him about my life and next thing I know I'm a vampire in the early 20th century."

Guilt washed over Stefan's face as I spoke of the atrocities I endured while being married to the damned blacksmith. He felt responsible for not ending the cruel life I was living, but that was all in the past. I reached out to embrace him, but he spoke, "If the vampire could erase your memories then that must mean he was powerful. Do you remember his name?"

The strangers name. Throughout my deathless time on earth, I never remembered his name. Just like many of the memories, that are an endless black pit, his name is placed in that dark part in time. "I don't. I do recall that he had dark hair, dark coffee-colored eyes and he would speak about the most marvelous times he had throughout time and I would just listen like a child being told a bedtime story. From the memories I do remember, after the fact that part of my life was made into a blur, he was never part of it. I never encountered him anymore." I remembered the strangers voice, face, everything, but his name. Sorrow came across my emotions. To know all the good feelings and memories I had of this man, but never knowing who he really was, only a memory. A faded memory.

"That's terrible," Elena said to me.

"It was a pick your poison type of ordeal. Either forget a huge chunk of your life or remember that horrible thing that made you needed to forget in order to survive. I did leave a note to myself before the compulsion stating that it was better to forget what happened and that it was my choice." I slightly chuckled to myself. "If that were me now I would just prefer remembering." My eyes lingered toward Damon. He showed no emotion, which I saw as being worse than being angry. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him for comfort, but there was more chances of him staking me than to hugging me back.

"Well it's getting late. Elena do you mind heading home? We gotta catch up with Lydia," Stefan kindly asked her.

"Yeah of course. It's nice to meet you Lydia. Goodnight." With that she walked off to her car and that's when Damon's face softened a bit.

"Well let's go inside and have a glass of blood...with extra bourbon for me," Damon neutrally said. I can't blame him finding out this way, it was definitely not the way I wanted to come out to my brothers. It's difficult to hide the biggest secret when it is pumping through my veins and creating an animal instinct within me. As I stepped through the doors I immediately sensed someone else. A girl appeared in front of us and she looked petrified. "Stefan, sister do you mind getting more blood? I think we're going to need it."

I didn't question his motives, I just followed Stefan down to the basement. He handed me a blood-bag and I nicely thanked him. I leaned against the door frame as he grabbed to more bags. I look at Stefan and he graciously welcomed me back into his life unlike Damon. "Stefan, do you think Damon hates me?"

Stefan stopped and looked at me with a puzzled look. I used to be so close to Damon and for him to shut me out just like that was unnatural. Stefan softened to a sympathetic reaction. I took a deep breath in as I waited for his answer. "Lydia, he- we've gone through hell and back. Seeing you come back is both a miracle and a concern. I'm sure Damon is just processing it all with the whole vampire thing. He'll come around."

I sighed as I thought about my human life. "I sure hope so, if he doesn't I would never now how to go on without him. No offense, but I was closer to Damon and I just expected a...gentler reaction." Stefan stayed silent as he poured the blood into glasses. I helped him grab the third cup and an empty one for my blood. I didn't move from all of the guilt that washed over me in that small moment in the basement.

"Don't think to much about it. Damon will come around," Stefan said as we walked back into the living room. Stefan hands the blonde a glass and I uncomfortably handed one to Damon. He didn't even acknowledge the small gesture. "So what happened?"

The girl wanted to tell them, but I could easily tell she was uncomfortable with my presence. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Caroline this is my sister who never died, Lydia. Lydia, Caroline." Caroline's expression was surprised like Elena and was about to ask me something if it wasn't for Damon. "Just tell Stefan what happened."

Caroline's attention quickly turned back to her story. I wasn't interested in her fright encounter until she mentioned it was Katherine. She continued to tell her run in with Katherine. Katherine desperately wanted the moonstone, so much that she would kill. Her heartless character doesn't surprise me, but I do know why she lusted for the moonstone. My curiosity went on and my attention was somewhere else. My focus went back to Caroline when she said, "Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?"

"No," I quickly said. The three looked at me oddly. "Katherine cannot get her hands on the moonstone." Damon actually looked at me without the intention of staking me."Katherine's sudden interest in this moonstone has a purpose, it didn't just come out of thin air and I would do anything to ruin that and more."

"She's right. We have to kill her, at the masquerade," Damon quickly added on.

"And I'll happily spill her blood," I said. Stefan eyed me suspiciously. "I have lived a life, Stefan. I've encountered Katherine too many times and I will gladly get rid of her. I will gladly end her life as quickly as she ruined mine."

"You're not going to kill her," Stefan said.

"I am," Damon said.

"Neither are you, because I am." I smiled as I knew that meant that Stefan wasn't hungover Katherine anymore. Katherine quickly told me what she did to my brothers when I first met her. Her actions to my brothers are one of many reasons I should rip her throat out. I could have just killed her when I found out, but that was when I thought that I would never see her again and I was clearly wrong.

"Listen Caroline, we'll figure out something and let everyone know tomorrow before the ball. Get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Stefan told her. She quickly said her goodbyes and then there was an awkward silence between the three of us. I was sitting on the couch as my brothers stood up looking at me.

I decided to break it from a sudden realization. I stood up and looked at Damon. "Why haven't you said my name? You've only said it when introducing me to Caroline, even then you said it as if I was your enemy. I'm your sister Damon. Family."

"You are suppose to be _dead_-"

"So are you, but alas we are here and I'm still your little sister, Lydia Salvatore."

Damon just glared at me, chugged down his drink and walked away. The brave face I put for Damon quickly disappeared. I broke down crying on the couch and Stefan quickly came to my aid. He swayed me back and fourth, like when we were young, until I could breathe clearly again. To have him shut me out, as if I was a stranger, was something I would expect from Stefan more than Damon. Time really had changed us.

"Shh, shh it's gonna be okay. He just needs time." I listened to those comforting words Stefan kept telling me. I don't cry at all, I guess my walls broke down when I saw my brothers. My emotions hyped up after all the years of calming them down. All because of family.

After a few minutes I calmed down. I wiped my tears away along with the eyeliner that went with it. Stefan turned me so I was facing him and he hugged me. It took my by surprise, but I embraced him right back. I never realized how much I missed my siblings until this moment. No words, no audience, just genuine care towards one another. That long awaited embrace of loved ones. This reunited moment of relief that we have a second chance to be together as family.

I took a deep breath before letting go. I looked at my brother as he looked the same as I remembered. A small smile plastered on my face as I stood up. "I would love to catch up, but I'm really tired. Is there a room I can have for the night?" Stefan nodded his head as he stood up and led me down the halls. We ended up at a room near the end of the hall. "Thank you."

"Anything for you. From here on out this is your room. This is you house too," Stefan said. I smiled at this kind gesture. I didn't know how to reply so I just hugged him once more. "Goodnight Lydia."

"Goodnight bro," I replied and he chuckled as I closed the door. I took a look around and it was simple enough. I practically threw myself on the bed and I didn't go right to sleep as I hoped I could. I grinned at the fact that I was back with my brothers, even if Damon was giving me the cold shoulder. I never really realized how much I missed the two of them. I remember when Katherine told me they were alive and I had never smiled so much in my life, I could have sworn my mouth was going to rip like the Joker. A few moments passed and swiftly fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Ta-da! This is my Vampire Diaries FanFic which is the main reason why I've been neglecting my Teen Wolf FanFic, but I'm completely focused now that my seasonal job has ended.**

**So around chapter four or three I'm going to make it fast forward to the beginning of season three which is where I wanted to start in the first place, but there were some compulsion difficulties which you'll learn about in the next two chapters. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and, as always, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my OC**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Masquerade**

A knock came from my door and I quickly got up. To my surprise it was Stefan and Caroline. "Um good morning?" I barely knew Caroline and she was smiling at me as if she already knew me for years. She looked like a different Caroline from the terrified vampire that came to our house last night, a lot more perky and awake.

"Hey Lydia, Caroline here wanted to take you out shopping since she doesn't really have a vampire girl friend. So here's a card you can use." Stefan awkwardly handed me a credit card and quickly walked away. I smiled at his small gesture. Caroline and I didn't really know each other which caused an awkward silence to fill the room. I could have sworn I heard Damon laugh because of the uncomfortable quietness coming from the both of us.

I looked at Caroline and luckily she was the one to break the silence. "So I was thinking we would start with buying you a dress and mask for the ball tonight."

My eyes opened with excitement since I didn't know I was invited. I loved masquarades and "Yes, then I have to buy clothes in general. I left all of my stuff in my old home."

"Oh why didn't you bring them?"

"I was rushed. I was being hunted by a man and I got a call in the middle of the night and ran out to the garage, got the car, airport then bam here I am." We walked down the hall and stairs as I told my brief escape to Mystic Falls.

"My gosh! Did he see you leave?"

"Luckily, he didn't, but then again he doesn't know how I look like. Plus, he knows me by my fake name. Trust me I did a lot so that Stefan and Damon didn't find out through other sources," I said as we approached her car. We drove into a town. We found a small boutique and that is where we began our shopping and vampire bonding.

I missed shopping, as cliche as it is for a girl. Even though Caroline was a tad bit annoying at first, but she settled down once she told me she was a new vampire. She told me everything from the blood that healed her and that Katherine was the one to suffocate her. Just another victim to add to the list that Katherine ruined. Another reason to kill her tonight at the masquerade. Katherine was a sick vampire, she doesn't deserve to live another day. She should have just died instead of continued living as a damned creature on earth.

I pushed Katherine out of my mind and focused on shopping. Surprisingly I had a pretty good time with Caroline. Around the end of our spree she received a text from Stefan to meet at the boarding house to go over the plan for tonight. I actually got excited just thinking about everything going well tonight. I carried all nine bags back to my room as all the strangers in front of me looked at me oddly. I pretended not to care and swiftly came back with all my attention to the man with a weapon that could kill me. He explained how it fitted nicely under a sleeve and how the trigger makes it easily to hold the stake to kill Katherine. Once the short demonstration was over, all the eyes were averted towards me.

I was standing there awkwardly and just waved at them. Caroline gladly introduced me. "Everyone this is Lydia. Lydia this is Bonnie." She pointed to a thin witch who seemed to be hesitant about this plan. "Jeremy." She pointed to a younger boy, probably a year younger than Elena. "And Alaric." She looked at the man with all the weapons and the only human adult in the room. They all gave a small wave or smile which I returned with a gentle grin.

"Hi, nice to meet you. How do you know Caroline?" Jeremy asked me.

"Um I don't. I only met her last night when she came to tell us about Katherine." I looked at Stefan for approval to tell them the truth and he just gave nod with a curious look plastered on his face. "I'm actually Stefan and Damon's younger sister." Everyone looked surprised, that made me annoyed at my brothers to overlook on my existence as a human. "So before we get into anything else, what's the plan to kill the she-devil?"

"Yeah we haven't got that far. We only got the weapons," Alaric explained. I nodded as I begun to think about ways to stake her.

"Well she was suppose to be in a tomb; trapped like an animal. Maybe we can somehow isolate her and boom! We stake her, she's finally gone out of our lives," I begun saying. "So if we can somehow trap her in some cell-"

I was cut off my Stefan. "That's actually a good idea. Bonnie you can make a spell to trap her."

"I don't know, Stefan," Bonnie said. Her expression and body language gave it away that she did not want to be involved in this whole situation. I don't know her life, but I do know witches and their involvement with nature.

Before my brother said another word I said, "Bonnie I don't know you and you have no reason to trust me, but I do know Katherine and she will kill tonight. She knows we aren't stupid enough to harm her with witnesses, plus they think she's Elena. Anyways, if you can help trap her in a room with a spell then we get what we want without harming anyone else. So what do you say? Help create a entrapment spell for us?" I could tell she didn't trust me one bit thus she was hesitant to agree. She took a deep breath and nodded. I smiled like the cheshire cat. "Thank you." She was confused for a bit, but then we all began talking about what was going to happen and what roles we each had.

Unfortunately, Katherine didn't know I was in Mystic Falls giving a surprise, but we came to a conclusion that I should just wait in the room to stake her. Time was ticking and everyone had to get ready for the ball. Before everyone left the only experienced hunter, Alaric, said, "Are you sure you guys don't want me there?"

Stefan replied, "No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this."

"Okay, well I'll make sure she doesn't leave my side." With those words he left the house and off to Elena's.

"Alright, if anyone wants to back out, I'll understand," Stefan said, while looking at all of us. Mainly at me, but I just stood confidently and he knew he wouldn't be able to change my mind. I looked around and the only one that looked hesitant was Bonnie, but I'm sure there's a good reason behind it.

"Yeah. Cold feets speak now. I don't want this going wrong with someone chicken's out. Caroline?" Damon asked her, but looked at me. I just gave him dead eyes, if he's going to act like a jerk to me I might as well return the gesture.

"I won't. She killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around," Caroline said with a confidence that seemed a bit shaken, but still strong.

"Oh I took care of Mason," Damon said with the tone of a pride kill. I just rolled my eyes.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," Jeremy said.

"Bonnie? Are you with this?" Stefan asked her.

There was a silence and Bonnie gazed at everyone before saying, "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart," Damon said. I grinned a bit at the thought of Katherine finally being gone from our lives. Damon and Stefan could finally be free from her. Everyone left except for Caroline. She practically dragged up to the room to get me ready to the ball. She got my hair and make-up ready, but nothing to stunning since tonight was more work than pleasure. When she finished I was amazed at my hair. I never do anything to my hair so whenever it is done, I'm surprised.

"Thank you, Caroline. I know you didn't have to do this, but so far you're the only one to welcome me with open arms," I said as I looked at her from the mirror I was facing.

Her smile faded and turned to a slightly confused face. "What about your brothers?"

I turned the chair around so I was facing her and she sat on the bed. "Stefan has, but not as much as he could. Growing up I was closer to Damon, so I'm not surprised at how Stefan is reacting. Damon on the other hand, he has completely shut me out. He's only said my name once and it hurts since I was closer to him. He should be the one happy, but it's like I just became another burden to his life," I said. Caroline looked sad for me and got up to hug me. At first I didn't react, but then I hugged back.

She let me go and said, "Now let's go and kill the bitch once and for all." I laughed as we both headed out. We drove there and Caroline quickly got into her position while I stayed with my brothers.

"Do you see her?" Damon asked.

Since he was ignoring me, I decided to ignore him. Stefan replied,"Nope. You're sure you can do this?"

"Who are you talking to?" I looked at Damon for second before looking at the giant house in front of me. It was loud and probably filled with plenty of entertainment. Any other night I would be overjoyed to be here, however tonight was planned to drive a stake through Katherine Pierce's heart.

"Both of you. I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated."

"Well Stefan, you don't know how much I hate her so I won't waste a second to kill her," I simply said as we stood in front of the Lockwood Manor.

"And that is clearly the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate."

"You spent one-hundred-forty-five years loving her, it could happen."

"I won't hesitate," Damon said. I could tell he meant it, but somewhere in him that was a lie. I didn't argue because of my silent treatment towards my older brother. After all he did spend more than a century loving that she-devil. Katherine was the winner of the worst vampire in our lives. She tore my brothers relationship, which has surprisingly recovered a lot than I would have imagined, and she knows my blank past that she refuses to tell me. Yes, she is definitely better off dead.

We walked to the manor and I quickly separated towards a random room. I was supposed stay in the trapped room only I couldn't let Caroline's work go to waste. I walked around the party, trying to find Katherine. I ran into a guy who was following two other girls and another guy. "I'm so sorry...have we met before?" He asked me.

"No it's my fault, I should have payed more attention to where I was walking. And no, we never met. I'm new in town and a friend invited me."

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm Tyler Lockwood." So he was the host. He came off as a bit cocky, but growing up in a house like this, I wouldn't expect anything less. I would probably be the same. He was also a bit handsome from what I could see thus adding to his cocky aroma.

"Lydia," I returned with a smile.

"Do you wanna join us for a drink?" I could already smell the alcohol coming out of his mouth. However, his blood didn't draw me in at all and if it wasn't for that I would go just to get a quick snack. Actually, his blood was actually a bit revolting, yet I could tell he wasn't a wolf since he didn't completely smell disgusting.

"No thanks. I need to find my friend."

"Alright, well save me a dance?" I just nodded my head. I probably will never see him again. "Okay well see you later," he said as he was whisked away by his blonde friend. I walked outside to the back and grabbed a drink from a waiter. I drank it as I walked back inside as I spotted Katherine and Stefan speaking outside. I sauntered around the house and I quickly spotted a familiar face. Lucy. And Katherine walking towards her.

I immediately turned around because if she saw me, everything would be ruined. I drowned myself in another drink. I stood around looking at everyone here. All the smiles and good memories happening while numerous supernatural events happen that they don't even know about.

My thoughts were interrupted as Jeremy came up to me. "You should probably get upstairs. Katherine is looking for Caroline." I nodded and turned to the stairs. Caroline was walking down as I was walking up.

"Hey, I thought you were up there already."

"Nope, but I hope I'm not too late to kill her." I blurred to the room. I found Stefan piercing a stake in her arm. "Looks like I'm not to late to the real party." Katherine looks up to me with a shocked look. Stefan throws me a stake which I drive into her stomach although it allowed her to rip my mask off and kick me across the room. Stefan grabs one of her arms and she was about to stake him, but I grabbed the other arm.

Damon was about to kill her if it wasn't for Jeremy come in, shouting, "Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is happening to Elena!" Damon stops and we let her go. That sinister look never left her face.

"You three think you are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than yours," She said as she grabbed the stake from Damon.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Now," I told the boy.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit of pressure." With that she cuts her hand with the stake and Stefan throws the stake away from her and it lands across the floor. She quickly grabs another one and aims it to her stomach. "Well this is going to hurt."

"Wait!" Damon said.

Katherine smiled and said, "So how about that moonstone."

"In your dreams," I said.

Her attention turned to me. "Lydia, long time no see. Hows Jasper?-"

"Don't you dare bring up his name. You have no right." The images flowed through my mind. Every time they do, it seems as if it had just happened yesterday. All the things I could have done to prevent it, just didn't. Nevertheless, Katherine had no right.

"That's right, I drove a stake-" I threw her off the couch and pushed her against the wall. My arm was against her throat as I looked at her with all the hatred I withheld. She knew Jasper was a sensitive subject and she brings him up like it didn't matter to me.

"Don't you dare bring him up!-" I was on the verge of tears just from thinking about him.

"The way he yelled your name-" She yelled as she enjoyed every single second of this moment. She wanted to break me down in front of her, to just snap and kill her along with Elena. That is what she want out of me and it was working.

"Stop it!" I slam her again to the wall, making a dent. At this moment, I didn't remember Elena. My hatred for Katherine fogged my mind. I could only think about ripping out her heart out of her chest and nothing else.

"And you were just a second too late-" I was about to punch her, but Stefan pulled me off of her. "And he bled there endlessly."

"That's enough Katherine," Damon said, actually defending me for once. "Dammit! Where is that witch?" I couldn't stand being in the same room as the bitch and the brother who doesn't even acknowledge me. I waltzed into the other room to gain my composure back from the fight over Jasper. I slid down the wall and just sat there. I thought I was going to calm down being on my own, but more silent tears fell down my face. I wanted to go back in time and save Jasper only thats impossible. I always imagined what would happen if he was alive. Would I even be here?

My breathing slowed down and my tears seized from flowing down my face. My fragile thoughts about my past were interrupted by Stefan saying, "Who were you running from?"

Of course Katherine ignored him, "We're missing the party. I'll have one of those"

"Right away Miss Katherine," Damon said.

"Hey, that's mine," Katherine said.

I didn't get what she meant until Damon walked in front of me. He handed me the drink as he sat down next to me. "I can't stand being in there." I glared at him as he spoke. "What?" he said with a bit of regret.

"So I'm not invisible to you anymore?"

"Yeah, I deserve that. How did you expect me to react? With open arms and everything to be fine and dandy? No. You were literally dead to me and the last person on earth who I would expect to be a vampire. Still, I shouldn't have been a dick and ignored you. I'm sorry," he sincerely said towards me. I kept looking at the glass filled with vodka. "Still nothing?"

I grinned and looked at him. "Of course I forgive you. You are my brother, you and Stefan are the most important people in my life." Damon's smile faded away. "What?"

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "He was the love of my life. I even turned him so we could spend the rest of our lives together." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I sighed because I missed these moments that felt so natural. If only he was there when I was married to the blacksmith.

"Aw isn't this sweet," Katherine said, leaning against the doorframe. "My witch is here with great news." With that she went back to the main room. Both of us got up and to find Lucy with the moonstone in her hand.

I didn't pay much attention to what Lucy and Katherine were saying until Katherine fell down, suffocating. I chuckled at the sight. As everyone else was speaking, I crouched down to her. "Before you die down, I want to say," I lowered my voice so only she could hear, "I know about the moonstone and Niklaus and you." Her eyes opened widely before she became unconscious.

"I'll take care of her," Damon said as he picked her up and left to the tomb.

I walked out with him and turned my attention to Elena walking by. "Hey, Elena. Mind if I catch a ride? Its been a long night."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," she said as we both walked out the front door. Her phone then rang. "It's Jeremy, It'll only take a second," I signaled her to go right ahead. "Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Alright, goodnight."

Out of nowhere a syringe filled with vervain go into my neck. I heard Elena yell and someone pick me up. Then everything went black.

* * *

**That is chapter two :) I hoped you enjoyed it. You learned about Lydia's past a bit and the next chapter will reveal more. Chapter Three might come out in more than a week only because I have not been working on my Teen Wolf FanFic and I need to write more for Wolf Pack Affairs (TW). I'm most likely going to update every other week so I can switch up between stories, I'm hoping that's not the case, but it might be until I get ahead on both stories.**

**Anyways, I hope you stay to see what happens and until then reviews would be amazing! :)  
**

**-Z  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Complusion**

My vision was blurry, but quickly adjusted to my surroundings. It was a dusty, old, broken house. I heard voices downstairs and one of them was Elena and another was much to familiar for me to ignore. I ran downstairs as he and the kidnappers were in the main room with Elena. "Lydia! Run!" Elena yelled to me as she was terrified of the man in front of her. Unlike her, I was happy to see him. I thought I would never see him again. An uneasy silence filled the room as we stared at each other.

I was the one to break the silence as I smiled and said, "Elijah?" Tears of joy were forming in my eyes as I saw the man in front of me. Elijah was the substitute older brother for when I turned into a vampire. He was there every step of the way and he was the first one I turned to when I had something on my mind. I even turned to him when Jasper was unfortunately taken away from me. I truly missed Elijah Mikealson.

"Lydia?" He got up and stood right in front of me. I nodded and he embraced me. I hugged him right back. "I assumed you were dead." I smiled at the fact that Damon said something similar to me, only he was actually my brother unlike the brother figure in front of me. "You shall come with us, we do have much to catch up on," Elijah said and actually smiling a tiny bit until he turned to face Elena, "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

"Please, don't let him take me," Elena frantically said towards the vampire holding her and I. At first I didn't realize why she was scared, then I remembered the purpose the doppelganger to the sun and the moon curse. The sacrifice.

Niklaus found out about Elena and wants to attempt to break the curse once again. From what Elijah told me, Niklaus was going to break the spell with Katherine, but she ran away and then committed suicide to become a vampire. Elena was the next and I was conflicted from choosing Elijah or the girl both my brothers care deeply about.

I was brought back to reality when Elijah tore out the male vampire's heart out. "Oh gosh. I just woke up from vervain in my system, I don't need to see hearts being torn out. I'll be in the other room if you need me," I quickly said as I walked out of the room. This is the worst place to take hostage, especially one that could easily escape. They didn't even bother to tie me up and they knew I was a vampire. What was going through their heads? Did they want me to come? Or were they just that stupid?

I was staring at a dusty painting when Damon appeared out of nowhere. He signaled me to be quiet and I obeyed. "Lydia?" Elijah asked. I walked back around to find Elijah concerned and with Elena in his arms. "No. Rose?"

"I don't know who it is," the frightened vampire said to him. I do and why did I have a feeling this was not going to end up good.

"Up here," I heard Stefan from upstairs. Elijah goes up there only to find no one up there. I could easily escape with Elena right now, the only problem was that I wanted to stay with Elijah.

"Down here," Damon said and shoots an stake towards Elijah's hand. Damon tries to take me with him, but I stood my ground. He puts a stake through my arm and I had no choice, but to follow. I wanted to scream, but Damon kept his hand over my mouth. I did nothing as Elijah spoke and Rose just wanted to leave from his presence. Damon went out and I followed only to see Damon about to shove a giant coat-hanger into Elijah.

"Damon, don't!" I was too late as I sped in front to Elijah who was dead and trapped against the door. "Elij-" I was about to cry if it wasn't for all the compelled memories flowing back into my mind. Everything. Even Stefan.

"Lydia, let's-" Stefan begun to say.

"No!" I turned and stared directly at him. Tears were flowing down my face without me even realizing. "You have no right to tell me what to do! You knew I was alive and did nothing about it! You did all the wrong things! Now I realize why you acted the way you did because you knew I was a vampire and you didn't tell Damon. Right now, as you staked Elijah, his compulsion died and I remember everything. Especially, seeing you in 1895 with Lexi. You acted," He was going to say something, but I didn't allow it. "No! You acted worse than Damon did! No wonder you didn't act as surprised. I thought it was because I wasn't as close to you, but I was clearly wrong."

"Lydia, just calmly come with us. Please" Damon said to me. I turned slowly to Damon and shook my head. I couldn't be anywhere near Stefan at the moment, I had to have time to cool off. I ran out without any warning. I just kept running and ended up somewhere in the woods. Stefan was merely one reason I had to get away, after all I did get every single one of my memories back. Around half a century of memories just appearing one after the other, good and bad.

I ended up walking to the nearest town that I didn't even bother knowing its name. I looked much out of place with the red dress I still had on from the ball. I entered the nearest small clothing store and compelled the owner to give clothes me for free. Once I was done I drained her dead in one of the dressing rooms. I had to turn off my emotions for a bit while everything got sorted in my mind. It was already dark when I walked out with the camera recordings that I broke and threw in the garbage.

I wandered around with my instincts wanting to kill every human being out of anger. I was angry at myself. Every memory that came back should have never left in the first place. I as naive to think I was better off without them, but I wasn't. I should learn to accept it all since I don't plan on making that mistake again. Or would I? My head was spinning from every single year remembered. Everyone encountered and every heart wrenching emotion. I physically felt my heart tear itself apart to be left dead. My emotions were being turned on and off from the different memories coming back into my head. I wanted this to be over, just to learn from everything I missed.

"Hey, there darlin' ," a drunken man slurred to me along with his friends whistling. I stopped for a moment to try and stop myself from killing them all. "How about you come back to my place?" That was the trigger.

I turned, but someone very familiar came to my aid. "There you are sweetheart." Elijah came to rescue me from committing murder in plain sight for everyone to see. He embraced me as he said, "Let's go home, shall we?" We turned to walk away and then the drunk men began saying that I was just a whore. Elijah kept his grip tighter on my shoulders. "Don't be this impulsive." I wanted to rip their throats out, just kill. My instincts were taking over every single fiber of my body and Elijah knew that, thus his grip on my body begun to actually hurt from the pressure.

I attempted to escape his death grip and obviously failed. After a few times I finally gave up and begun to calm down. My chest still pounded as I gained control over myself. I glanced up at Elijah as I told him, "I missed a good dinner because of you."

"I'm sure you had plenty where you got this attire," he retorted as he pinched the fabric of the jacket I was wearing. I stayed silent. He was tracking me down and I was going to get a long Elijah lecture. "You and I both know that you will regret everything tomorrow, it's not you." He was right. What a surprise. Elijah knew me and made the right decision. I leaned onto him as we walked to a motel room that he probably got earlier. The one place I wanted to be at the moment was on a bed, for a good century. I needed to get a good rest if I wanted to clearly make a decision on whether I wanted to go back to Mystic Falls or not.

Elijah led me to the bed and I sat there as a war had begun in my mind. To forget or not to forget, that is the question. Elijah sat down on a chair cross from me. "What do you remember?"

"Everything. Especially Kol and Nik...and Stefan. I just can't believe he tried to kill me, my own brother. He would have too if Lexi didn't stop him... I want to rip his throat out, that's not something I can easily forgive. I would have rather stayed with Niklaus then be with Stefan at that time, at least Niklaus never tried to really kill me." That was a different time, a different Stefan. I just need to wrap my head around everything and somehow forgive my brother. "Niklaus kidnapped me for bait and it was the longest torturing time of my life. That's when I met you and we quickly became friends." Elijah smiled a bit at the memories. "Without you I wouldn't have escaped so thank you,

I remember Kol and every minute I spent with him. How he saved my life with that blacksmith and how especially I reacted to him being a vampire." I smiled at that memory. "I remember how I felt the first few years of being a vampire. Traveling with Kol and the curse placed on both of us. I remember waking up to a good morning and then seeing Kol get daggered... Niklaus will pay for that. He took the one person who I cared deeply about..." My mind wandered off for a moment as Elijah put a comforting hand on my back. All these memories are like new experiences and some of the emotions are brand new or like a relit candle in my case.

This isn't something that I can run away from again, I'll be even more frustrated at myself. I leaned into Elijah's shoulder as I tried to all of my thoughts and memories together. It doesn't surprise me that my younger naive self would want to forget all those years, now I had a grasp of a vampire life, but remembering everything turned me back into that naive girl and it was clouding my judgement. A huge part of me wanted to go back to who I was, but I knew that was wrong. Nonetheless, I said, "Erase it, everything. I-I can't right now."

Elijah moved away from my side as I avoided looking at his disappointed gaze. I could feel his stare burning into mu skull and I knew there was no way of dodging him. I turned my head and there was no disappointment written on his face. He was more serious. "No," he simply replied. Before I could even argue against him he said, "Lydia, I've seen your grow and you deserve to know the truth. What I can do is compel you to help you settle your thoughts."

My breathing stopped for a moment and in that moment I realized every negative point in my life should have never left my mind in the first place. "Tell me whatever you want, but I do need to go talk to Stefan and Damon right away."

Elijah agreed and did his work.

* * *

The house was more welcoming than the first time. I heard a distinct conversation between my brothers. I didn't know to approach this whole conversation of me disappearing and mental breakdown so I just slammed the front door to let them know I'm here. I trotted over to the living room and sat down before one of them came into viewing. Thankfully it was Damon and not Stefan.

"Hey, baby sis, "Damon said as he walked into the living room with a glass of alcohol. As he strolled towards me he said, "Stefan made your room more...homing? Anyways , whatever he did couldn't be as bad as you make it seem-"

As those words came out of his mouth, my first instinct was to yell, "He tried to kill me, Damon! Stefan physically attempted to drive a stake through my heart. Tell me, how am I suppose to react to my own brother trying to turn me straight into ashes?" I was on the brink of tears as I finished briefly explaining what happened between Stefan and I. Then Stefan walked right in with guilt plastered all over his face and body language.

Damon calmly asked, "Stefan, is that true?"

Stefan simply said, "Yeah and I was a dumbass." I was a bit surprised that he said that, doesn't change how I feel."Lydia, I'm sorry, but when I found out that you weren't mad at me I didn't want to ruin it until Damon staked Elijah."

Damon looked like he just got called out on a lie and it was funny. I let out a chuckle before saying, "Hey, I will forgive you. Right now I have to go away and get my thoughts together. I just came to say I love you two and goodbye for right now."

"What?" Both of them said in unison. That creeped me out, just a tad.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls for a bit. I already have a cab outside to take me to the airport." It was depressing to know that I reunited with my brothers to just leave them right away. The good thing is that now they know that I am a vampire and not dust in some grave. It was exhausting trying to keep my identity a secret especially when vampires tend to know many other vampires.

"Where?" Damon asked. He sounded worried and I don't blame him. Stefan looked like he wanted to just beg for me not to leave. There was a lot to get resolved, but it would have to wait. I don't plan on leaving for that long so it shouldn't be that bad of a separation.

"New York. I have a friend who's letting me stay with him until I want to come back." Partly true. My friend happens to be Elijah who has an apartment there and he's going to finish his business here then head over to NYC. I walked up to Damon and put my hands on his shoulders. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Damon. I've lived more than a century without you or Stefan, I can protect myself. Don't worry, I'll be back sooner than later."

With that he embraced tightly. "You better come back in one piece." I hugged him tighter to let him know that I will. I let go and looked at Stefan. Stefan and his adorable puppy eyes. I hugged him even tighter than Damon because our relationship was more torn.

He held onto me like I was going to die if I stepped out of the house. "I'll come back Stefan, trust me. I can't be mad at you forever, you are my brother after all." Family is the most important thing and now that I have them back in my life, I would do whatever it takes to make it stay that way. I did need to get away from Stefan for a while since I did want to drive a stake through his stomach right now, but of course Elijah compelled me to get rid of that urge. He clung onto me for a few more seconds and then let me go. I stepped away from the two and simply said, "See you later."

I sped out before the tears in my eyes escaped. I really didn't want to leave, but Elijah said this was the best for me right now. I trust him so I hope this trip doesn't disappoint. I didn't want to leave Mystic Falls for that long, not anymore. For the longest time I wanted to avoid it at all costs and now I crave to stay here. The cab begun to drive me to the airport and Mystic Falls quickly disappeared from the view.

_ Saying goodbyes were never easy for me, at least this time I knew it wasn't for forever._

* * *

**Bam! Now Lydia remembers everything especially Stefan. Originally I wanted her to get her memories back when Klaus staked Elijah in the end of Season 2, but then I remembered this scene and when an original, or any vampire, gets staked their compulsions disappear. Next chapter will begin in Season 3, finally! **

**Sorry for being such a short chapter and for taking a while. I've been having a bit of writers block since they killed Kol on VD :'( When it comes to season 4, if Kol doesn't come back, I'll change it so he doesn't die.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know any questions you have or you can just leave a lovely review :)**

**-Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Insufferable Abandonment**

New York: The city that never sleeps and an easy way to get a good meal. I threw the guys body down an alley way and the next morning he wouldn't even remember my face. I sighed in boredom as numerous people walked the night streets of NYC. I begun my journey back to Elijah's place when a blocked number appeared on my phone. I was a bit curious so I answered, "Hello?"

It was the last person I would ever expect calling me at all. "Hello love, how's New York treating you?" I stopped dead in my tracks as that very familiar voice came through the phone. This night started out good and it was slowly tumbling down.

"How did you get this number, Nik? More importantly, when did you free yourself?" I simply asked. The first thing I would do after I hung up was to throw away this phone and make sure Niklaus never got near me, at least for a while. Knowing him, if he ever did want to see me he would somehow find a way to track me down like a hunter finding its prey. I simply added, "Plus Elijah was the only one that had this number."

"Well it seems to be that my brother is a tad bit lifeless." I could practically see his smug look plastered on his face as if he was right in front of me. I couldn't believe he would do that to Elijah. The good part of this conversation meant that I could leave New York when I wanted to, but that most certainly did not mean that I would go off and meet Niklaus. I'm still pissed at him for daggering Kol, Rebekah and now Elijah.

"You have got to be joking. You daggered him?"

"Nothing gets past you now does it sweetheart." There goes his shameless name calling to every girl he meets for when he's either sarcastic or wants something from them. Seeing as where this conversation is going I would say he meant it in both ways.

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"I need your assistance in Chicago."

"Ha! Why on earth would I help you?" He must really be out of his mind if he thought that I would just drop everything and help his psychotic urges.

"I might not be able to persuade you, but maybe your brother, Stefan, might."

"Why is Stefan with you?"

"Come to Chicago and find out yourself."

"Hmm let me think about it...no. I'm just as mad as Stefan for trying to stake me."

"Fine, stay in New York. I guess I'll have to tell Rebekah that you didn't want to see her after all of these years."

"Rebekah? You daggered her. Why the sudden change of heart? Or is it some twisted game of yours? Dagger one sibling while undaggering the other?"

"So many questions that a simple trip to Chicago can answer all."

"Screw you Niklaus," I said as I hung up the phone and destroyed it in my hands. I quickly rushed back to the apartment. I didn't want to be here any longer now that Niklaus knows my location. I slammed open the door and got all of my things right back into my suitcase. All the memories I gathered of Nik weren't all pleasant and I would do anything to avoid an encounter.

Once I finished packing my one, large suitcase I grabbed car keys and headed down to the garage. The glass elevator startled me for once because if Niklaus was here then he would easily spot me leaving and that would not end well at all for me. _Ding!_ The doors opened to reveal the parking garage and I was about to speed to the car if I didn't remember the cameras watching at every angle. I finally got to the BMW and opened the trunk to quickly put my suitcase inside.

"Lydia!" A voice said. I jumped and let out a tiny scream. "Seriously? You're a badass vampire and you still get scared?" Damon. Damn my brother. I turned around and saw him wearing his signature smirk. How the hell did he know I was here? Elijah probably told him. "Hey sis," he said as he gave me a much needed hug. "Planning on going somewhere?" He pointed to the suitcase.

"Yeah, kinda. I was thinking about going to Boston. I got a very...startling call by an old friend of mine," I simply said as I leaned against the car.

"Klaus?" he said. Great, Nik knows Damon and that would explain why Stefan was with him in Chicago. He probably compelled Stefan to join him on his quest for who knows what...most likely his hybrid obsession. I should have stayed in Mystic Falls, then again I would have staked Stefan before he even got the chance to lay his eyes on Nik.

"Nik?" I simply asked.

"Nik?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Niklaus."

"First name basis?"

"Like I said, he's an old friend. My past is much more complicated than you know. The main reason why I came here, to figure it out myself." I took a deep breath before continuing, "Everything is sorted out and then Nik called and I panicked. The first place I thought of going was Boston, I have some friends there that would help." I closed the trunk of the car and looked at Damon who seemed to approve my decision. Then I asked the one question I should have asked when I heard his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Elijah left the information on your whereabouts before the whole staked by his own brother family drama and Klaus already got his hands on one sibling, I didn't want him to get two...and I would have been here sooner if I didn't lose the address..." I smiled at my brother for his clearly, unchanged organization skills. "Really? Boston? You didn't think of Mystic Falls?" His voice wasn't his usually joking tone, but his hurt voice that I clearly remembered. I wasn't expecting that one.

A few moments passed by where I was undeniably speechless. My eyes avoided his stare because I felt like a traitor and I had been caught red handed. I got the courage to look up at his wounded expression and I just wanted to beg for his forgiveness. I hadn't felt like that in over a century. He brought it out of me and he had every right since he was my blood. "Damon... N- Klaus mentioned Stefan and that made Mystic Falls the one place I should avoid. You have to understand that my relationship with Klaus was not an easy one and I didn't just want to run into him in my hometown. I'm sorry, it was ju-just too soon to rip off the band-aid." Damon didn't say anything only nodded his head. He embraced me and held on tight. I returned the gesture seeing as that I missed him so much, since I was trapped here in New York. Every passing day I spent in the city, I wished I was back home. I had just reunited with my brothers and I wanted to spend every single moment catching up. Those times were lost in the past and Stefan was now with Nik. Maybe it was best to go back home.

When we finally let go of each other, I cleared my face of some tears that escaped. Before I could change my mind I held out the key to him. "What?" He was confused and I just laughed. Then he got even more confused.

"My brother, Damon Salvatore, will you drive me back home? If I drive, there is a hundred percent chance I will drive to Boston and you and I both know I just don't have the courage to drive home." His grin was so refreshing to my eyes. I took in every second of that smile that I thought I would never see once more in my life. He snatched the keys and quickly got in the drivers seat and I in the passengers.

"Next stop, Mystic Falls," Damon gladly said as the engine roared and he eagerly drove out of the building. I stared at the night sky and knew that the next day I would be back at my long awaited home. I abandoned it once, I surely would not ever make that mistake again.

If I were human I would have been vastly ill of car sickness. About eighty percent of the time Damon did not drive under a hundred miles per hour and we did get stopped about five times, but he only compelled them to leave. Aside from the reckless driving from my brother, the ride back was pretty entertaining. Damon did most of the talking of his adventures from when I last saw him as a human to this year. At times he felt bad for speaking so much, but I reassured him that I didn't mind, I found this side of my brother quite amusing. Even when we were humans he was never that talkative. When we entered Mystic Falls I became an eager child just waiting to escape from the car. That is exactly what I did when we got home.

"Happy?" Damon asked as he took my suitcase out.

"Exhilarated!" I twirled around in pure joy. I never noticed how homesick I actually was and now my mentality went back, for a moment, to the teenager who just wanted to run away from my husband and see my brothers. "The sun!" I said as I got to the roof in seconds to see the sun rise from the mountains. I let the warmth hit my face as Damon chuckled down below at my actions.

"I'm gonna go to Elena's and help her with some... stuff." That one sentence alone worried a tiny part of me. Katherine was bad enough and Elena should avoid those footsteps if she wants to stay alive. I don't want my brothers torn apart over a another doppleganger.

"Help her with what?" I simply asked out of curiosity,

"There's a founders potluck party."

"What do you know about food? We live off of blood."

"It's Elena...sometimes her choices aren't so original."

"Whatever, I'll see you at the founders thing-y. After all, I am part of a founding family." I grinned at my brother who just smirked and rolled his eyes at me. He continued into the house with my things and I stayed on the roof, basking in the sun like a cat. I stayed like that for a good amount of time. Damon had left a while ago and I had no care in the world. I did get bored after a while of too much sun. The sun never felt quite the same since I became a vampire, but I'd like to pretend that it hasn't affected my life.

I bounced off the roof and into the house. I pranced around for a bit until I decided I should actually get ready for the party. I did not want to go and I didn't need to go, but I felt obligated to be there and show my face to the town. It gave me something to do while I avoided the hybrid original. I entered my room to find the remaining of my clothes where I last left them and I attempted to find something nice to wear. I think I spent more time looking for a dress than I did on my roof. It was in that moment where I wished that the vampire girl, Caroline, were to enter my room at any given second to pick out a dress. In the end I hoped the yellow sundress was good enough. After that I got ready in ten minutes.

I glanced at the clock and it was two in the afternoon, I hoped the party had already begun. I followed my instincts to a house were many people were already eating and enjoying themselves. The house look familiar and that's when I realized it was the Lockwood residence. I saw Alaric and Damon about to argue. I listened in and it was about Elena. Alaric told Damon to back off Elena. I waltzed into the conversation and said, "I kind of agree with Alaric. Hi, Alaric." I gave a sweet smile towards the ex-hunter.

"Hello... Lydia?" I simply nodded. "Welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back-"

"Damon? Sorry. The mayor just called the council meeting," a blonde woman said and she was wearing a sheriffs uniform. "Hi, I believe we haven't met. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes."

She took out her hand and I shook it while saying, "Caroline's mom?" She simply nodded her head. "Lydia Salvatore, I'm Damon and Stefan's sister." I let go of her hand and quietly said, "And yes I am what you think."

Her face was shocked at first, but quickly understood what I had said. "Pleasure to meet you, Lydia. Damon?" I wasn't invited? That was an insult straight to my face, then again I wouldn't trust me if I were in her position. "Lydia, you're welcome to come since you are part of the founding family... you are over eighteen correct?"

"Yes, madam. I am nineteen." With that she begun to walk and I followed Damon. I asked Damon if it were that easy to be in the council and he cockily replied that it was because of him that I was given a chance to go to the meetings and that I'll be fine. As I entered the room many eyes averted their attention to me. I felt uneasy and stayed as close as I could to my brother.

"Everyone this is Lydia Salvatore, Damon's sister," Ms. Forbes said to everyone in the room. They calmed down a bit, but their guards were still up at my presence. "She will be joining us today."

"Hello, Lydia. I'm mayor Lockwood," a brunette woman greeted me. Everyone else introduced themselves and I politely returned the gesture. "So what brings you back to Mystic Falls?"

That was not a question I was expected, nonetheless I had an answer. Elijah and I pretended to be married in New York so I answered along those lines. "I lived in New York with my fiance... ex-fiance and what better place to heal my wounds then to be back with my brothers." I assumed I convinced them since everyone begun to be more relaxed after my explanation. "And thank you for allowing me to be part of today's meeting and yes I realize what goes on in these meetings." After my back story the meeting begun and it was honestly the most boring thing in the world. I felt like in impatient child.

Mayor Lockwood simple ended the meeting and I sighed in relief. Both Damon and I went to the alcohol. Mayor Lockwood walked towards us along with Sheriff Forbes and they were about to ask something if a man didn't walk in to ask, "I have a question."

"Bill," Mayor Lockwood said.

"Do you four think that everyone on the council is clueless...or just stupid?" I felt really uncomfortable. "Lydia Salvatore?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I should be here." I tried to rush out, but he pushed me back.

"See I'm not as stupid and I know exactly what you are."

"The fact that you are trying to keep me from leaving shows how stupid you really are and I'm sorry, but I do not respond well to threats," I said with a bit of anger escaping my voice. I didn't mean to be rude, but he wasn't coming off as a nice guy. That's when his blood seemed so appetizing and even more so with my anger taking a part of me. "So excuse me." He didn't appear to be even a tiny bit scared as he simply moved out of my way.

"You're not so safe here," he said as I was about to exit. I stopped for a second then continued walking before I beheaded the man myself. Everyone from the council decided to get to know me at every given second. Everyone I spoke to made my bloodlust rise just enough to drive my mind insane, but not to show it through my face. I tried my best to hide and then I spotted a very familiar blonde.

"Caroline!" I shouted. Caroline, Elena and Alaric both turned my way. I rushed over to her since all the beating hearts were about to show my inner monster. "I need blood, now," I whispered. She didn't even get to greet me as she grabbed my arm and practically threw me into a bathroom upstairs. She barely took out a blood bag from her bag when I plucked it out her hands. I bit right into it and my senses began to return to it's normal state. I drank every single drop and then said, "Thank you. I needed that. This man practically threatened me and knew exactly who I was before I even said anything. He just got under my skin."

"Probably my dad, he's been causing some issues..." There was an awkward silence. Her mom came off so nice while her dad seemed like the complete opposite. "So how was New York?" I didn't get a chance to answer as she seemed distracted and then rushed out. I cleaned myself up before heading back outside. I felt a lot more relaxed after indulging that blood bag. I spotted my brother who seemed a bit worried then signaled me to follow him and of course I followed.

"Houston, we have a problem," Damon said as we exited to find Alaric and Elena.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes, apparently he's impervious to compulsion."

I stopped in my tracks and they turned to me, "It's fine, you guys can keep walking. I'm just gathering my thoughts." They were unsure at first, but continued on their walk across the lawn. Bill Forbes. Aside from the obvious fact that he was Caroline's father, his named sounded very familiar. Then it hit me, there were rumors around the East Coast of a man who trained vampires to stop feeding off of blood. I never thought much of it, but I did get a name and it was Bill Forbes. He looked more intimidating than being a vampire savior, he did threatened me to a degree.

After recollecting my thoughts I returned to the three to hear Damon say, "He wants to put vervain in the towns water supply."

"What? That's a bit extreme," I stated. If the water supply was filled with vervain then every human would have vervain in their system which meant no food for me and Damon. If the water kept vervain for a while then soon the blood bags would have traces of the cursed plant, thus making our food supply extremely limited.

"Yeah, exactly," Damon said.

Elena said the most awful statement that she could to the both of us, "Maybe it's not that bad of an idea. It'll help keep both of you in control. Now that Stefan's not here to-"

"I suggest you watch your tongue Elena Gilbert. Not all of us are a saint Stefan," I spit out.

Damon continued right after I finished."Stefan's not here to what? Keep me in check? Make me behave?" he taunted the both of them.

"You don't control us Elena, we may have a different food supply and if he does stain the water supply then we have to resort to blood bags," I said a bit more calmly then before.

"At least then you won't kill people!" she practically yelled.

The ticking time bomb on Elena Gilbert was about to explode. "I don't kill people! Not anymore." I snapped at her with no regret. "You assume that all vampires kill, that we're murders. Well guess what? We were humans once and now we are forced to live as monsters. Do you think I begged to be a vampire? No! Most of us had no choice!" I could feel my veins darkening out of anger. "Caroline? No! Me? No! Katherine? No-"

_Snap!_ Our attention was averted back to Alaric and Damon. Alaric fell down from Damon snapping his neck. "Damon!" I yelled as I went down to find Alaric dead. I looked up horrified at my brother. I thought Alaric was his friend.

"He'll be fine," he simply said as he walked away. How could he be fine if his heart stopped beating?

Elena came down to check on him. "His ring, it's enchanted. As long as he was wearing it he can come back from the dead and as long as it was a supernatural death." I grabbed Alaric's hand and there was a nicely engraved ring. Never in my life had I ever seen this type of... witchcraft? Whatever it was it was surely useful for Alaric the human. "Can you help me carry him to the car?"

I grabbed Alaric and held him up. "I'm a vampire remember? Super strength...I'm sorry for snapping, those types of comments get under my skin. Now give me the keys so you can save my impulsive brother from making a scene." She wanted to say something, but agreed. She handed me the keys and headed towards the house. Only she didn't go in right away, she made a phone call to Caroline. I didn't eavesdrop for that long and focused more on getting Alaric to the car.

It was awkward walking to the vehicle because it wasn't that easy to make a dead guy look drunk when he wasn't moving his feet. I received a sympathetic or odd looks from various council members who were also leaving the party. We finally arrived at the car after what felt like hours.

I gently placed Alaric in the car and made it seem like he was just asleep. I heard yelling from the inside and Damon seemed to be right in the middle. He appeared to be right in every fight. I made sure there was no one around when I sped through the yard and into the house. I caught a glimpse of Caroline taking her father out of the house.

I entered the room just as Damon yelled, "I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" Elena was the target. He walked me way and said, "We're leaving." He didn't stop and Elena stood there. I stood next to her as she seemed lost for a brief moment.

When she snapped out of it she turned to me. She was probably going to say something about Damon, but I beat her to it, "It's never good to do that to Damon and I, to try to change us to Stefan is...horrible. I was always closer to Damon and one of those reasons was because Stefan was the favorite child. Whenever we were told to be more like Stefan or learn from him we would just feel as if we were never good enough, like being ourselves would never be accepted by anyone. This is Damon, Elena, don't try to morph him into Stefan, that's not going to happen." I hoped that gave her a tiny bit insight as I went to go find Damon. I left her alone in the room as I went to go seek Damon. He already had the engine running and I got in the back with Alaric.

The drive back home was chillingly quiet, if only Alaric would wake up. As Damon was getting Alaric settled onto the couch, I said, "Damon, Elena didn't mean what she said, but make sure she doesn't turn into another Katherine situation." I hoped he heard me because he continued to get Alaric settled down. It was my turn to give up for just a while. I grabbed two bottles of whatever alcohol I got my hands on which ended up being tequila. "I'm gonna go drown today in these bottles, goodnight."

"Night," he said as he gave a not so reassuring smile. I took of my shoes and began to chug down one of the bottles. That night I wandered around in my thoughts about everyone in this town. Elena was complicated and I had to let go of my feelings towards Katherine in order to treat her like herself and not Katherine.. Caroline was seemed to be the same as before and Damon was falling in love with Elena...who is or was Stefan's girlfriend. Elena better not be playing with my brothers like the previous crazy doppleganger. The last person in my mind was Stefan. I was worried for my brother and I didn't want him to be in the middle of Nik's diabolical plans. I just wanted him to come home and be as far away from Niklaus.

Morning came around and I was still in the dress from yesterday. I got ready for the day ahead of me. When I finished I walked down to see Damon in a bad mood. "You know there are some days where I wished that we can actually get hungover. Just to feel like total crap after a crappy day, a part of me actually misses that."

Damon chuckled and said, "I know what you mean. So, baby sister, what are your plans for today?"

"Well old man, I'm going to ask you two questions and then go out for a walk...I need to get to re-evaluate Mystic Falls and possibly get some breakfast, I'm thinking teenager to mid-twenties."

Damon's expression had amusement written all over. "Question number one would be?" I pointed to the empty couch where Alaric should have been, but then again I didn't know how his ring worked. "Sleeping beauty woke up and stormed out. Next."

"You make such a good friend." He bowed a bit at my sarcastic compliment and I just laughed at his gesture. "What's going on with Stefan?"

Damon stiffened up, but answered my question after a few seconds. "While you were playing family with the Original back in the early nineteen hundreds, Stefan had become the Ripper of Monterrey. He slaughtered a village and didn't stop there. He would kill anyone he wanted out of bloodlust and then his twisted mind would write the victims names on a list. Pretty masochistic and psychotic, if you ask me. Klaus forced that side of Stefan out and that way he saved me life. I had a werewolf bite and Klaus held the cure, his blood. Klaus gives Stefan human blood, Katherine brings the cure to me, Stefan is threatened and was forced to be Klaus' sidekick and now he's on a killing spree across the country, probably because of Klaus."

My mind went into a minor shock from hearing this disturbing news. This did not seem to be the brother I once knew when I was growing up. My eyes were about to let out a waterfall of tears. "Why are you-? You-you're lying. Stefan would never do that and why would he even-"

"I'm not lying Lydia, trust me. I wish was, but Stefan has gone of the rails, again."

"No-no, Damon. That's not Stefan, he would never do that a-and I-I don't believe you."

"Lydia..." Damon was about to hug me, but I just ran right out. Damon had to be lying because Stefan would never commit such atrocities. He was the good one, he was the one that made Damon and I look bad. He had to be wrong, there was no other possibility. Why were my emotions taking over me? I never used to be this melodramatic and I blame getting all my memories back. At least now I wasn't living a lie. I strolled aimlessly around this town before I begun to cool off. After a while I heard Stefan's voice and at first I thought I was hearing things, but his voice was followed by Niklaus'.

I turned around on a block to see a moving truck with Stefan standing right inside. "Stefan?!" I didn't even remember Nik as I ran to my brother and held on tight to him. "Stefan, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you." He held on just as tight and I let myself shed a couple tears of joy.

"Lydia, I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered and sounded more relieved than me. I didn't want to let go of him, I didn't want what Damon said to be true.

"What a beautiful sighting, isn't it?" A disturbing voice came from behind. I didn't let go of Stefan as I opened my eyes and saw four coffins. I wanted to open every single one until I found the right one. Unfortunately, that was not the time.

I let go of my brother to turn and see the one person I wanted to avoid. "Niklaus."

"It's good see you. It's been much to long, sweetheart." Every memory flashed in my head about Nik and I wanted to sprint away, but my legs were stone.

"Good to see you, sis," a very familiar blonde said as she came into viewing.

"Rebekah." My mind went blank as the two Michealson siblings stood in front of us.

* * *

**Haza! A new chapter :) I've been sidetracked with my school work, my bad (I'm a huge procrastinator). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a ch. 5 is on it's way. Your reviews have been amazing and really kept me on track when I was writing this chapter. Really, all of you are awesome. Thanks for reading!**

** -Z**


End file.
